Proud
by Zinc Cold
Summary: At first, Leo didn't understand. Then, he was scared. But in the end, he really was proud. One-shot, Leo/Rachel. Please read and review!


_Hello! This is Zinc Son of Eris with my first fanfic! __Well, more of a one-shot, but still. Akheilos and Delphin Inc. is helping me write this. Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism even more so! Don't feel the need to go easy on me- tell me what I'm doing wrong and be blunt, otherwise I'll never get it :P_

There were some things Leo Valdez did not understand. When he first thought of that, he was shocked. Leo Valdez, not understanding something? What was the world coming to? He had, of course, immediately gone and dunked his head in a bucket of cold water, and had promptly woken up the next morning with a cold.

Now, you're probably wondering: Leo not understanding something is quite common, right? Wrong. Not this topic. _Girls._ Oh yes, Leo knew about girls. He knew they couldn't resist his devilishly handsome looks (they were just too shy) and he knew they loved a guy who could literally make them hot.

Except one girl. Maybe two. Okay, strike that, make it three.

The first was none other than Piper McLean. As many times as Leo had tried to flirt with her since Jason left for Roman Camp, she did not respond. She was getting slightly depressed, and did not accept any help from anyone except Annabeth and her siblings. To her, all seemed lost.

The second one was unattainable anyway: Annabeth Chase. Percy Jackson's effin' girlfriend.

And the third one was unthinkable: a red-haired demon who was only there during the holidays and could play with his heart like no other. Yes, you guessed it. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Oracle of Delphi, in the service of Apollo, completely and totally taboo.

But that was what made their relationship all the more interesting. It had started with a simple friendly date at Starbucks. By the end of the week, she knew her way around the forge like only the Hephaestus kids did. By the end of the following week, Leo found himself automatically walking the path to where Rachel lived at camp.

Only three days after that, he hugged her. Two days later, he kissed her.

And now this. Leo just couldn't wrap his head around it; how the effin' Hades could this happen? Apollo would fry him alive, for sure. His friends would never talk to him again. Percy Jackson would hate him. Oh, why the Hades was Rachel pregnant with his child, why?

It was like the fates hated him or something. No, it was Hera, he was quite sure.

But now, as a full-fledged hero, he had to take responsibility for the child. Rachel would have to tell Apollo. Apollo would need another oracle. And Rachel… she'd leave him probably. She'd take the child with her.

That was all nine months ago. Apollo had tried to ignite Leo on multiple occasions, but all had failed for some odd reason. Rachel still had the gift of prophesy, but it was… complicated. Apollo had put a minor curse on her, which would make most people not believe her prophesies, including Leo, and she was banned from ever setting foot in camp again.

That didn't stop Leo. Every day, he went to the apartment she had and stayed there, laughing and entertaining her, cooking first class meals. Soon, he was living with her, happy to be there for her.

Their son grew up not knowing any of this. He'd look in the mirror and find his father and his mother in him: curly dark red hair, dark brown eyes with a hint of green around the edges, darker than the usual Caucasian skin, slightly pointy ears, incredibly short for his age, yes, it was all there.

He never knew what the dream-visions meant, or why he sometimes found himself waking up on the floor and his parents scribbling down furiously on some paper. He didn't know why he had so sun-sensitive eyes, or why he didn't really like the sun, and he sure as heck didn't know where the pyromania came from.

What could Leo say? A perfect son: pyromaniac, prophesy-giving, sun-hating, fun-sized bundle of energy.

He was damn happy and proud he had stayed with Rachel.

_I know it's not long and it is sort of weird, but tell me what you think, okay? First fanfic, don't feel the need to go easy, people! _


End file.
